Hero
by Maerd7733SCAIP
Summary: Based off of a Deviantart picture. I got permission, don't worry!  We all know what happened between Ron and Hermione in the girl's bathroom. But with all the curses flying around, will Ron have time to return the favor-or see Hermione again? Ron/Hermione


**A/N: Hello yello, peeps! Miss me much?****  
*****crickets*****  
****Take that as a no.****  
****This particular piece of writing is from a little Ron/Hermione comic on Deviantart by a marvelous girl going by the username of DDLL. DDLL gave yours truly permission to write a fanfiction based on her comic. Here it is!**

Hermione was still in shock from what she'd done.  
_I kissed Ronald Weasley,_ her brain kept repeating. _I kissed Ron Weasley._  
Said boy-nearly a man, but Hermione knew as well as the next person that as long as the childish streak that had become a Weasley trademark, along with the red hair and freckles, remained in his soul, he would never be a true man-was currently holding tightly to her wrist, tugging her along, as she seemed incompetent of moving on her own. He glanced at her; she could see a trickle of blood escaping from his mouth. Blood was staining his green hoodie, and she could see a curse mark on his arm where the sleeve had been ripped off.  
She suddenly felt pains in various places on her body, and she glanced down, shocked to see there was a curse mark on her arm as well, as well as dirt and grime staining her lavender shirt. _Lavender,_ she thought._ How ironic. _She felt blood trickling down the side of her face and knew, somehow that she had cuts there. She wasn't as beat up as Ron, though-she wondered if he had taken most of the blows for her.  
And only now she was noticing that their black haired, bespectacled compadre was missing.  
_Merlin, _she thought angrily. _I was really out of it!_  
"You okay?" Ron's voice cut through her thoughts.  
"Fine," she nodded.  
He looked above her head and his blue eyes widened. He pulled out his wand and let his fingers slip from her wrist and tangle with hers.  
"Just stay here!" he shouted over a new scream of pain. "I'll be right back!"  
"But I want to go with you…" Hermione whispered, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to hear her.  
Evidently he had, for the anguished look on his face was more than she could bear. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from leaking out. Merlin, she was acting uncharacteristic!  
Her eyes snapped open as something pressed down on her lips. She was greeted with the sight of Ron Weasley kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into his lips as well.  
For a few, blissful moments, she forgot the battle that was going on. She forgot that her friends were injured or dying. She forgot it all in the red-haired boy's lips.  
He broke away much too soon for her liking, and he grasped her face in his hands, as she rested hers on his chest.  
"Stay here, please," he whispered hoarsely. "I just want to know that you are okay…" and he was gone, running into the fight, tossing curses and hexes at the Death Eaters.  
Hermione stood completely still for a few moments, until she felt something hit her leg. She buckled and fell on it awkwardly. There was a loud snap under her and pain shot up her leg. She winced, willing herself not to scream, for that would bring Ron back, and she didn't want him worrying over her.  
She struggled up and leaned heavily on her right leg; her left was definitely broken. She managed to pull out her wand and aimed a curse at one of the Death Eaters.  
Suddenly, she was hobbling along, tossing curses and jinxes and hexes at Death Eaters and Shield Charms at her friends. She grabbed a fallen rock from the ceiling and transfigured it into a crutch, and she limped along best she could.  
A new curse cut through the air, and before she could deflect it with a Shield Charm, it hit her, ripping through her stomach and chest. She was suspended in midair for a moment, before crashing into the ground. She felt something in her chest snap, and she couldn't hold it in anymore-she screamed, long and loud, even louder than when she was eight and had broken her wrist roller-skating, even louder than a few summers ago when one of her cousin's friends tried to kiss her.  
_Hurry, Ron,_ she thought._ I'm dying…_

**A/N: ****A million thank you's to DDLL for letting me use her beautiful comic of Ron and Hermione to spark my creative streak and write this. Hope you like it if you're reading, DDLL! Check her drawing on Deviantart!****  
****Please review and tell me if I should continue this!**


End file.
